warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Canoness
Canoness armed with Bolt Pistol and Power Sword]] A Canoness is an officer of one of the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, a shining example of purity and dedication of purpose. This senior officer rank is above the grade of Palatine and below the rank of Prioress. There exists a hierarchy of sorts amongst these leaders of the Sisters of Battle, though to outsiders it is highly arcane and ritualistic and based on a system of precedence. Orders of the Adepta Sororitas that were established by "Ecclesiarchy Writ" are ranked higher in the order of precedence than those that were formed by a group splitting off from a preexistent order. This is especially true of the six original Greater Orders Militant, each of which has spawned dozens of far smaller Lesser Orders Militant, the Canonesses of which rank lower in the order of precedence than those of their parent Order. A Canoness is a veteran warrior of many hundreds of battles who has risen to her position through a combination of strong leadership, shrewd tactical genius, obedience and compliance with the Ecclesiarchy and above all, her sheer overarching faith in the God-Emperor. When the Adeptus Ministorum sounds the call to arms for a War of Faith, it is the Canoness who boldly leads her warriors into the fray, refusing to take one step backwards whilst her enemies still draw breath. Under the command of a Canoness, the Sisters of Battle have crushed the foes of the God-Emperor across the galaxy. Though a Canoness is ostensibly answerable only to the Prioress of her Convent, her superior knowledge of warfare inevitably holds sway concerning matters military. The Canonesses are aided in their duties by their Order's Palatines. Palatines are highly experienced and capable officers, from whose ranks the next Canoness will be drawn. As a guardian of her Battle-Sisters' souls, a Canoness is also responsible for the spiritual well-being of those under her command. A Canoness' non-military duties include leading the Order in its prayer services, performing rites of initiation and overseeing the running of the Order. As a result, a Canoness inspires intense devotion in her Battle-Sisters, leading them from the fore whilst reciting the great hymns of the Adeptus Ministorum. Members of the Adepta Sororitas can and do transfer from one Order to another, depending on their own unique skills and experience. In particular, a sister of an Order Militant may eventually transfer to a non-militant Order in so that she can carry on the Emperor's work should age or injury render her a less effective warrior. Furthermore, it is not unheard of for a senior member of the Sisterhood to transfer to another Imperial organisation entirely; several Canonesses are known to have become Inquisitors, one become a Cardinal Palatine and one even became a Rogue Trader. Notable Canoness Rank Structure Variations of the Order of the Sacred Rose, arrayed for war.]] While the Lesser Orders Militant may only have a single Canoness to lead the entire Order, the Greater Orders, which often number in the thousands of Battle-Sisters, break this rank down further for organisational purposes: *'Canoness Preceptor' - Some Orders, notably the Greater Orders, maintain subsidiary convents, the largest of which are referred to as Preceptories. The term is also used to define the largest organisational unit an Order is ever likely to field, numbering up to 1,000 Battle-Sisters, cloistered together at one location. The Canoness who commands a Preceptory has the title Canoness Preceptor. *'Canoness Commander' - The term Canoness Commander is used to describe the Sororitas officer who leads a smaller convent known as a Commandery, perhaps little more than a shrine and a garrison of Battle-Sisters cloistered together to defend it. A Commandery will be junior to a Preceptory, and the term is also used as a company level subdivision of a Preceptory, consisting of up to 200 Battle-Sisters. A Canoness leading a Commandery is referred to as a Canoness Commander. *'Canoness Superior '- A Mission is the smallest organisational unit of the Adepta Sororitas, and normally consists of a number of squads of Battle-Sisters assembled to achieve a specified objective. A Mission may be led by a Palatine, or by a more senior Canoness known as a Canoness Superior, depending upon the importance of the objective. This hierarchy is also applicable to the non-militant Orders Dialogous, Orders Hospitaller, Orders Famulous, etc. These Orders generally operate at the lower levels of organisation, mainly the Mission and Commandery, with a Preceptory of these Orders being a largely organisational tier. For example, a Mission from an Order Famulous may consist of only a handful of Sisters engaged in an inter-house trade delegation while a Canoness Commander from an Order Hospitaller may lead a staff of Sisters working in a field hospital or refugee camp. Notable Canonesses of Ophelia VII]] *'Agnes' - Canoness of the Order of Our Martyred Lady. She was responsible for the fortress-convent designated Sanctuary 101, located on a world in the Vidar Sector located in the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy. The isolated convent had the misfortune of being the Imperium's first recorded contact with the Necrons, where the Battle-Sisters were massacred by Necron raiders from the Sautekh Dynasty. As the Sisters were about to be overwhelmed by their attackers, Canoness Agness gave her final order to Sister Decima to escape and safeguard the Hammer and Anvil, the personal diary of sermons written by their Order's founder, Saint Katherine. Decima fled into the desert to hide it. Later on, after the Necron presence on Sanctuary 101 was beaten back, a reading from the Hammer and Anvil was utilised to re-consecrate the rebuilt convent. *'Aspira' - Canoness and Saint of the Order of the Bloody Rose who led her Battle-Sisters in a War of Faith that liberated nearly one hundred worlds from the grip of the blasphemous tyrant Denescura. At the inception of the war, Aspira was presented with a magnificent cloak blessed in the Ecclesiarchal Palaces of Terra. Whilst this in itself marked the cloak as a treasured relic, small shards of the Emperor's own armour were woven into it to ward away the blows of the enemy, elevating it to a sacred garment of incomparable spiritual significance. Saint Aspira wore the cloak throughout the War of Faith, striding into the fray heedless of her own safety, secure in her unwavering knowledge that the Emperor protects. *'Chrisima' - Canoness Preceptor of the Order of the Agent Shroud who led her Order at the behest of the notorious Confessor Petasus, who directed a pogrom against the mutants of Charak. The Flamers of her Battle-Sisters cleansed the streets of the foul taint of genetic deviancy. *'Galatea' - Canoness of the Order of Our Martyred Lady on the world of Neva. *'Lunaria' - Canoness of the Order of the Vermillion Hand. In 941.M41, she gave her life fighting alongside the Grey Knights Chapter during the valiant defence of the world of Decimalus, to halt the Plague of Madness caused by the Lord of Change, Ix'thar'ganix, a foe that had long eluded the Grey Knights. *'Magda Grace' - Canoness of the Order of the Sacred Rose, she is a firm advocate of the sacred trinity of Bolter, Flamer and Melta Weaponry. During the war for Lysios she wielded either a Bolter or a Bolt Pistol at all times, refusing the lure of more elaborate weapons point blank. More recently in 998.M41, Canoness Grace led her order against the encroaching Tyranids of Hive Fleet Leviathan in the Cryptus System. During the battle on Lysios, Magda Grace herself was cut down on the threshold of salvation by a Lictor that had hounded her since her first encounter with the Tyranids upon Desseran. *'Praxedes' - Saint Praxedes of Ophelia VII was a Canoness of the Order of Our Martyred Lady and renowned hero of the Imperium of Man's Ultima Segmentum during the Second Tyrannic War. She was martyred upon the Cardinal World of Okassis after leading a valiant defence against the encroaching Tyranid menace. *'Sariah' - Canoness of the Order of the Sacred Rose. In 835.M41, she led a force of Battle-Sisters to the former Shrine World of Piety, which rematerialised after being swallowed by a Warp Storm two standard centuries earlier. Now a Daemon World, Sariah valiantly led her warriors in the retrieval of precious artefacts from the Reliquary of Hope located in the labyrinthine corridors beneath the convent. After three solar days of battling through monster-infested passageways, Canoness Sariah and two Celestians emerge, having recovered the left thigh bone of Saint Dolan and three pages of the ominous Lexicon of Falsehoods from a stasis vault. The surviving Battle-Sisters withdraw to orbit with their prizes just as a fleet of Grey Knights vessels arrives and lays waste to the planet with Cyclonic Torpedoes. *'Selena Agna' - Canoness of the Order of the Sacred Rose who personally led her Order in the purge of the Kaurava System during the large incursion of xenos and Heretic forces that assaulted that system's worlds. Wargear *'Sororitas Power Armour' (Adapted for normal human female anatomy) *'Godwyn-De'az Boltgun' (Adapted for normal human anatomy) *'Bolt Pistol ' (Adapted for normal human anatomy) *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' The Bolter or Bolt Pistol can be replaced with: *'Chainsword' *'Godwyn-De'az Pattern Storm Bolter' *'Power Sword' *'Combi-flamer, Combi-melta, Combi-plasma gun' *'Condemnor Pattern Bolter' *'Plasma Pistol' *'Inferno Pistol' *'Eviscerator' Some veteran Canonesses will also carry: *'Rosarius' *'Melta Bombs' Sources *''Codex: Adepta Sororitas'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 26-28 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 86-87, *''Codex: With Hunters'' (4th Edition), pp. 7, 11 *''Dark Heresy: Blood of Martyrs'' (RPG), pg. 23 *''Shield of Baal: Leviathan'' (Campaign Supplement), pp. 37, 52, 55, 57, 61-62, 67, 107, 212, 215, 224 *''White Dwarf'' 380 (UK), "Sisters of Battle (5th Edition) Part One," pg. 95 *''Faith and Fire'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Hammer and Anvil'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) es:Canonesa Category:C category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:Imperium Category:Ordo Hereticus Category:Titles Category:Calixis Sector